Prom Night
by xDreamkeeperx
Summary: Inspired by my Junior High school prom and the thought, what if the KH characters had gone with me? XD Randomness, and yes, I really do go crazy like that as seen in the beginning of chapter 1


**So my Junior High prom night was June 8th, and all the excitement got me wondering: what would it be like if the characters of KH were at prom with me? Yeah...this may get weird...no flames, okie dokie?**

**Chapter 1**

"S-Shannon!" Nikki screamed, falling out of her bed in a tangle of bedsheets. "I'm blind, I'm blind!"

The screaming caused the other girl to run into the room, worried by the cry, and almost tripping on _Elfen Lied _manga on the way inside. She was still in her pajamas, and was hoping that there would be a good reason for being dragged out out of a dream with Ri-

"I'm _blind!_" Nikki cried out in tears, flailing her arms and legs around, or at least attempting to, because the bedsheets restrained her. Shannon sighed.

"Then open your eyes," she offered, thinking hopelessly about the lost dream.

Nikki continued to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks seemingly endlessly. "He's dead!!! He's dead, and I'm blind!"

"Who's dead?!"

"Riku's dead, and he's gone, and I don't have a date to-"

"Who's 'he'? AND RIKU IS NOT YOUR DATE!!!"

There was the sound of rapid footsteps as Brenda ran down the hall, running into Nikki's room. If Nikki had been awake, she would have been amused by the confused look that crossed Brenda's face as she saw the moving bedsheets and hysterical crying, not to mention the look of frustrastion on Shannon's face. But that look soon passed.

"Is she having the prom dream again?" Brenda questioned.

"She's been screaming about being blind and Riku being dead," Shannon mumbled.

"Oh, nevermind, it was the buffalo dream."

"The _what?_"

"Nothing." Brenda cautiously slipped out of the room, motioning for Shannon to follow her. "It should be over in a little while...I think."

* * *

"Good morning!" Nikki greeted cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen later that morning. Brenda, Shannon, Riku, and Kairi were already up and eating breakfast. Riku and Kairi chewed away at their cereal, unaware of the event that had went on earlier.

"So the dream's all over now?" Shannon asked, taking a bite of cereal. A drop of milk slithered down her chin, which Riku, who was almost falling asleep in his breakfast, lazily wiped away.

"What dream?" the other girl questioned innocently, sitting down in front of a bowl of Apple Jacks.

"The one you were making a big fuss about this morning," Brenda replied. Kairi looked up in interest. "The one you almost kicked Shannon over."

Nikki chuckled, tossing some brown hair over her shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Buffalos," Brenda mumbled.

Nikki stopped mid-bite, her eyes wider than the time she caught Sora dancing around in his underwear to "I'm Too Sexy" (only this time she wasn't drooling).

"NOT THE BUFFALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, running out of the room, dropping her spoon in her milk, sending it flying in Kairi's face.

Shannon was quiet, looking around the kitchen as if the answer would pop out of her cereal of something, while the others ate calmly (with the exception of Riku- he was soundly sleeping in his cereal, milk making bits of hair stick to his face). "What just happened?" she asked, then quickly added, "You know what? I don't wanna know."

* * *

"So where are the girls again?" Roxas asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"They're getting ready for the prom tonight," Sora replied, though it was more of a mumble, since he face was lazily buried in his pillow.

Roxas nodded thoughtfully. "So..."

Sora got up, pushed Roxas out of the way of the mirror, and smiled at his reflection. Though his clothes were messed up slightly, he couldn't help but smile. He ran his hand through his spikey brown hair, something Nikki dreamt quite often (proven when she announced it in her sleep) and sent a grin towards his reflection.

"Okay, show-off, you can stop now," Roxas snorted, pushing the brunette out of the way.

Sora's laziness appeared again as he muttered a "whatever" and flopped on his bed once more.

* * *

**Okay, so my laptop is going all crazy on me again, so I'm gonna stop here, but more to come from the crazy girls (just wait till Naminè shows up XD)**


End file.
